Tank:R17 SU-100
Front right image:SU100-b.jpg Front left image:SU100-c.jpg Rear right image:SU100-d.jpg Rear left |InTheGame_pros= * Good choice of guns for different play styles * Sloped armour * The 122 mm D-2-5S offers the second highest alpha damage of all tier 6 TDs, only SU-100Y has better * 122 mm gun can one-shot every tier 4 tank, every SPG up to tier 7 and almost every tier 5 TD (except the AT 2 unless) * Good camo rating |InTheGame_cons= * Poor armor * High ammo cost (122 mm gun) * Very weak Ammo rack can be hit from the front. * Tracks can be easily broken * Low view range, though still a gigantic improvement over SU-85 * Rather sluggish acceleration & traverse: turns like a boat |InTheGame_performance= The SU-100 is a support vehicle. Its thin armor and low hit points (even for a TD) means it cannot and will not take much punishment before becoming a smoking wreck. Most tanks your tier and above won't have to aim for weak spots to damage you. However this TD has the biggest punch of its tier, capable of crippling or outright destroying any tank it faces. The choice of higher DPM on the D10S or higher alpha damage on the D-2-5S allows for different styles of play. The 100mm is more suited for true "Tank Destroyer" sniping with a good aim time, decent reload, and acceptable accuracy. The 122mm is suited for ambushes, surprise attacks, and supporting your allies on a push to the enemy base. However its slow aim time and long reload means that after a shot it must find cover. The SU-100 also benefits from good camo, so it can do both roles without the enemy noticing. Overall it is an excellent but tricky tank to master. |InTheGame_research= *The radio and 85MM D5S-85BM carry over from the SU-85, so mount those immediately. *Next go for the 100mm gun as its penetration gives this tank the edge. *It's no longer optional to research the 122mm D-2-5S if you want to unlock the SU-152. However, whether you research it before the tracks and engine is up to you. *The tracks then engine should be next to improve acceleration and manoeuvrability. *Go up from there. |InTheGame_equipment= Vents, Tank Gun Rammer, GLD, Camouflage Net, "Wet" Ammo Rack Class 1 |History= thumb|200px|left|SU-100 at Yad la-Shiryon Museum, Israel thumb|200px|right|SU-100 at Brest Fortress The SU-100 was a Soviet tank destroyer. It was used extensively during the last year of World War II and saw service for many years afterwards with the armies of Soviet allies around the world. Development It was developed in 1944 as an improvement to the SU-85, built on the same chassis as the T-34-85 tank. It was designed and built at the UZTM (Russian abbreviature УЗТМ for Уральский Завод Тяжелого Машиностроения - Ural Heavy Machinery Factory, also called Uralmash) in Yekaterinburg. The SU-100 quickly proved itself to be among the best self-propelled anti-tank guns of World War II, able to penetrate 125 mm (4.9 in) of vertical armor from a range of 2,000 m (1.2 mi) and the sloped 85 mm (3.3 in) front armor of the German Panther from 1,500 m (0.93 mi).needed This was quite capable of defeating any German tank in service, for which Soviet soldiers gave it the obscene nickname "Pizdets vsemu" ("Fucking end to anything").1 The development was conducted under supervision of L. I. Gorlitskiy, chief designer of all medium Soviet self-propelled guns. The work started in February 1944, and the first prototype of SU-100, called "Object 138", was built in March. After intensive testing with different models of the 100 mm gun, Soviet engineers approved the D-10S gun for mass production. This gun was developed in Constructors Bureau of Artillery Factory No. 9 under guidance of F. F. Petrov. After the Second World War, it was installed on T-54 and T-55 tanks and its derivatives were in service forty years after initial development. The hull of the SU-100 had major improvements over the SU-85; thickness of front the armour plate was increased from 45 to 75 mm (1.8 to 3.0 in), and the commander's workplace was made in a small sponson on the right side of the hull. Combined with the commander's cupola, this greatly improved the commander's effectiveness. For better ventilation, two ventilator units were installed instead of only one as in the SU-85. Mass production began in September 1944. In service thumb|200px|right|SU-100 preserved in a museum in the Czech Republic The SU-100 saw extensive service during the last year of the war. It was used en masse in Hungary in March 1945, when Soviet forces defeated the German Operation Frühlingserwachen offensive at Lake Balaton. By July 1945, 2,335 SU-100s had been built. The vehicle remained in service with the Red Army well after the war: production continued in the Soviet Union until 1947 and into the 1950s in Czechoslovakia. It was withdrawn from Soviet service in 1957, but many vehicles were transferred to reserve stocks. Some exist to this day in the Russian Army holding facilities. Many Warsaw Pact countries also used the SU-100, as did Soviet allies such as Egypt, Angola, and Cuba. The SU-100 saw service in the fighting that accompanied the 1956 Suez Crisis, in which the Egyptians used SU-100s against Israel's M4 Sherman tanks. The vehicle was also utilised in the 1967 Six-Day War and the 1973 Yom Kippur War. It was modified slightly to adapt it to the sandy conditions of the Middle East, thus creating the SU-100M variant. Exported SU-100s continued in service until the 1970s, and in some countries, even later. The SU-100 remains in use by the Vietnam People's Army and the Korean People's Army Ground Force despite the age of the design. SU-100s entered service with the People's Liberation Army (PLA) of China in 1955 after Soviet forces left Dalian. The armaments in Dalian were sold to China, including 99 SU-100s, 18 IS-2 heavy tanks, 16 T-54s and 224 T-34s, with which PLA formed into the 1st Mechanised Division. Further Development As early as May 1944, an attempt to fit the 122mm D25 gun onto the SU-100 was made. This prototype was known as the SU-122P, and in September 1944 it underwent trials. Mass production was not carried out for the following reasons - * first of all, the D-25 had 4-5mm lower penetration than the D-10S, although the effect of HE shells was twice as big * the vehicle could carry only 26 122mm rounds * the rate of fire was reduced to 3-4 rounds per minute * the recoil was higher than the one of the D-10S, having negative impact on the suspension, when firing the gun on the move * the problems with the combat compartment being too cramped were not solved All this was enough to reject the SU-122P. To makes even worse, there was the deputy commissar of tank development Kotin’s opinion – he distrusted the principle of mounting high caliber guns on the T-34 chassis. And the last thing – the D-25 guns went for the IS-2 production and so it was considered not practical to have two platforms with the same gun. In popular culture thumb|200px|left|SU-100The crew of a World War II SU-100 and their vehicle are the heroes of the old Soviet film «На войне как на войне» Na vojne kak na vojne ("Alls fair in love and war" (literally: "In wartime its like wartime")), one of several Soviet films made about self-propelled artillery men. Veterans of the German-Soviet War found this picture quite realistic. The movie includes a Soviet tankmen song, which is popular with both Russian armoured soldiers and civilians. A SU-100 is used by the protagonists in the movie The Misfit Brigade, where it is portrayed as a German tank, possibly because it resembles the Jagdpanzer 38 (t) tank destroyer and the Jagdpanther. Ironically, the film has a scene where the Germans spot one, supposedly captured by the Russians, and proclaim: "That's one of ours! It sure is, and its a terrible paint job. You can still see the cross! ... Ivan's pinched my tank!" The film is also known as Wheels of Terror, based on the book by Sven Hassel. |HistoricalGallery= image:Su-100_bovington.jpg An SU-100 at the Bovington tank museum in the restoration shed File:SU-122P.jpg A picture of the SU-122P prototype |HistAcc= *Like many soviet tanks in game the SU-100 has increased gun depression. In reality it had -3° with the 85mm and 100mm, and only -2° with the 122mm |Ref_references= |Ref_sources= |Ref_links= * Wikipedia * "Молодой ленинец", № 2(7360) от 8 января 2008 года * The SU-100 Tank Destroyer at Battlefield.ru * SU-100 at WWIIvehicles.com * SU-100 data at OnWar.com * Information on the SU-122P prototype * Source of the above article }} Category:USSR Tanks